1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus; more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus capable of reducing structural interference or partial friction occurred among different components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic apparatus having a clamshell or similar design is mainly assembled by two mutually pivoted components. Take a laptop computer as an example; it is designed by pivoting, via pivoting elements, a display end having a display screen to a host end, such that the display end can rotate relative to the host end, so as to switch between an open state and a close state.
Conventional laptop computers mostly have their pivoting elements protruded from the surface of the host end for the convenience of correspondingly pivoting to the display end. In order to follow different design standards, some laptop computers are provided with improved pivoting elements of the display end and the host end; such as adjusting pivoting positions to be lower than the surface of the host end, so as to reduce the overall thickness of the laptop computer or to improve the streamline shape of its overall appearance. However, for this kind of design improvement, if the pivoting elements between the two members are not properly designed, during the process of turning the laptop computer into the close state by rotating the display end toward the host end, it is very likely that the display end would rub against the host end thereby causing partial friction to the overall appearance; which would influence the smoothness of rotating the display end toward the host end, or, even worse, would cause damage to the display end and the host end, and thus resulting in bad user experience.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a portable electronic apparatus capable of reducing structural interference or partial friction caused by relative rotation among different components to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.